


cover your crystal eyes

by sizhu



Series: Not Another College AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, briefly mentioned Oikawa/Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa chases Iwaizumi from the library. Iwaizumi attempts to get studying done at Yachi's. It more or else goes downhill from there.</p><p>This is entirely self-indulgent IwaYachi. No plot, just pointless fluff. Nothing much happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover your crystal eyes

**Author's Note:**

> what are titles
> 
> ok so this takes place in the same universe as the rest of akaashi's suffering life but akaashi isn't suffering today because
> 
> well
> 
> today is a day for iwaizumi to suffer WOO
> 
> for those of you keeping score at home, the relationships in this au are:  
> -kurodai  
> -akaasuga  
> -oiboku  
> -iwayachi

"I don't even want to know why you're looking at me like that," Iwaizumi said, frowning at Oikawa and knitting his brows together in confusion and disgust. Oikawa watching him with the same intensity that he had when he was studying videos of official volleyball matches. It was unnerving, to say the least. Iwaizumi wanted it to stop, but that would require actually asking what, exactly, Oikawa was staring at. Oikawa just grinned at him.

"Iwa-chan~." Oikawa trilled, leaning forward on their shared library desk, chin in his hands. "You're looking awfully happy, lately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And he really didn't.

"Really?"

"If you're going to tell me, spit it out already," Iwaizumi said, finally snapping at his friend. 'Friend'.

"I think Iwa-chan is in love~~." Oikawa sang.

Iwaizumi spluttered, dropping his economics textbook on the desk with a startled thud. Oikawa's cat-like grin just widened. Clearly Oikawa thought he hit a nerve—x marks the spot, as they say.

"Why the _hell_ do you think that?" Iwaizumi hissed at Oikawa, his fingers curling tightly around his textbook.

"You're not actually studying," Oikawa said.

"Yes, I am," Iwaizumi replied. "I have an econ exam next week."

It was a weak excuse, he knew (even if it was true).

"Yeah, right," Oikawa scoffed. "Who _smiles_ while they're studying, Iwa-chan? And you weren't looking at your textbook, either. You were looking at your _phone_."

"I was checking the syllabus."

"Which is open on your computer," Oikawa said, rolling his eyes as he gestured to Iwaizumi's open laptop. "Iwa-chan, you were always the worst liar. Besides, I know you better than you know yourself. So tell me! Who's the lucky person?"

"Fuck you."

Oikawa gasped, leaning back in his chair and covering his mouth in feigned offense. "Iwa-chan! That's so vulgar of you! But you _know_ I'm already taken~."

"Yeah, and I didn't think it was possible for you to find someone _louder_ than you are." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again. "And almost as dramatic."

"No one is more dramatic than me!" Oikawa huffed.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Hey!"

Iwaizumi was already picking up his things and packing them into his bag. He wasn't going to entertain Oikawa's insanity any longer than was absolutely necessary. He was already exhausted as it was.

"Wah! Iwa-chan, where are you going?" Oikawa whined, getting up to follow Iwaizumi.

"I'm going to find a nice and _quiet_ place to study," Iwaizumi said. "Since you'd just follow me home, and I'm _clearly_ not getting any studying done here. Don't you have some studying of your own to do?"

Oikawa whined again and flopped back down at the library desk. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's pitiful wailing as he walked toward the exit of the library. On his way, he cast the freckled student librarian an apologetic look. Oikawa was probably an unwelcome sight in the library when he was whiny. He almost hoped that Oikawa _would_ try to follow him so that it would spare the library of disturbance. It was not to be, however. When Iwaizumi snuck a glance behind him, Oikawa had settled down (finally) and pulled out his own study materials. It looked like Oikawa had some psychology work to do. Iwaizumi did not envy him (though economy wasn't exactly a cakewalk, either). He left the library to go find a quieter place to study for his economy exam. He wondered… No—he didn't want to bother—

"Ugh, damn Shittykawa had to chase me from the library…" Iwaizumi grumbled to himself. He sighed. If he went home, it was only a matter of time before Oikawa came home _too_ and try to grill him again. Unless he somehow got Bokuto to distract Oikawa for a few hours. Iwaizumi cringed. Bad idea. He can't believe he even thought to entertain the idea. Now he had unpleasant images in his head that he'd need to get rid of soon. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. What a mess.

"Iwaizumi-kun?" A timid voice broke him out of his internal suffering.

Iwaizumi looked up, but saw no one. He furrowed his brows, then looked down—and immediately his expression softened. "Yachi."

"Are you okay?" Yachi asked, clutching a worn sketchbook against her chest. "You looked really angry."

Iwaizumi blinked slowly and he put on a smile for her. "I'm fine. Just dealing with Shittykawa at the library put me in a sour mood."

"Oh." Yachi smiled softly. "So I take it you didn't get very far in studying for our econ midterm…?"

Iwaizumi frowned, looking away as he felt his cheeks heat up. He rubbed the back of his neck, making sure not to make eye contact. Yachi's smile always made his stomach somersault. "Not really. Oikawa's staring was unnerving."

Yachi shifted her weight from foot to foot. She looked down at her feet. "I—do you want to study at my place…? I have a single—so it should be quiet… Unless the neighbors decide to play their music… So—you should be able to study relatively distraction free…?"

Iwaizumi jerked his head slightly toward Yachi, arching his eyebrows. He never expected her to offer—he always thought she was too shy or anxious to even suggest being alone together. Since she was looking down, and her smile wasn't aimed directly at him, he grinned a bit, cocking his head to the side. "No distractions, huh?"

Yachi squeaked, startled by his teasing. She puffed her cheeks up at him. "If—If I distract you, that's hardly my fault, Iwaizumi-kun! I have every intention of doing my own work, thank you very much!"

Iwaizumi laughed, lifting his hand and ruffling her hair gently, messing up her (adorable) side ponytail. "You need a model for your art homework, don't you?"

"…was I that obvious?" Yachi asked, pouting.

"A little bit." Iwaizumi chuckled softly. "I don't mind. Ill get my studying done and you'll get your homework done—sounds like a fair deal to me."

"Really?" Yachi brightened considerably as she clutched her sketchbook even tighter to her chest. Iwaizumi swallowed and looked away again—she was too radiant.

"Just—don't stare too intensely," Iwaizumi stammered, rubbing his neck again—what a failed attempted at teasing.

Yachi pouted. "But I have to be detailed and thorough."

"That's bold, coming from you," Iwaizumi said, dropping his arm and draping it around Yachi's shoulders, pointedly keeping his eyes away from her face.

"Iwaizumi-kun!" Yachi chided, her cheeks flaming red.

Iwaizumi just laughed. He tucked Yachi against his side as they walked toward her single apartment, not at all minding the difference in height. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that Yachi nestled into his side—it was a pleasant surprise, as he'd expected her to try and shy away from her with a sheepish plea of 'not in public'. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what—it was always hard to rekindle conversation once it had lapsed into silence. It wasn't that silence was _uncomfortable_ , exactly, but sometimes Iwaizumi wondered if he ever bored her—if she ever wished he was someone else.

"Iwaizumi-kun, you're worrying about something…" Yachi whispered into his side as they walked. "Stop that. You'll make me worry."

Iwaizumi blinked and smiled. "Sorry."

 

Eventually, they made it to Yachi's apartment. Iwaizumi withdrew his arm from around Yachi and let her open the door. As he followed her inside, he toed off his shoes at the door.

"Make yourself at home, okay?" Yachi smiled at Iwaizumi.

"You sure?" Iwaizumi asked, swallowing—God, her smile.

"Yeah." Yachi's smile brightened. "Really. Make yourself comfortable. I'll start making some tea. Do you want something to eat?"

"Ah, no, thank you." Iwaizumi tried to return her smile. "I'm fine, Yachi."

Iwaizumi dropped his bag on the floor and settled down next to it. He pulled out his econ textbook and laptop. It wasn't long before he was engulfed in his studies. He didn't notice when Yachi placed a mug of tea on the coffee table next to him, so he also didn't notice when Yachi settled herself on the couch with her sketchbook and began drawing him and his facial expressions. It went on like that for half an hour.

"Iwaizumi-kun." Yachi's voice reached him. "Your tea is getting cold. It's probably glacial by now."

Iwaizumi jumped slightly, blinking and looking around as he registered his surroundings. He'd been so immersed in his studies that he'd almost forgotten where he was. Oh—Yachi had put tea out for him. And—were those cookies…? "Yachi?"

"Tea and cookies." Yachi smiled at him.

Iwaizumi blinked slowly at her. Yachi's smile churned his stomach (again). "I think I've exceeded my sugar intake for the day… Thanks, though."

Yachi blinked rapidly. Then she stared at him, owlish. It wasn't as unnerving as when Oikawa stared at him, but it still… Yachi tilted her head just so and her smile widened just a bit—her cheeks were a bright pink, too. "Iwaizumi-kun. Stop flirting and drink your tea."

Iwaizumi sputtered. His brain effectively shut down, brakes screeching to a sudden stop, going "nope, nope, nope, NOPE." He grumbled his reply and buried his face into his textbook, ignoring her blushing smile and the rapidly cooling tea on the coffee table. He had a test next week that he needed to study for and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his very adorable girlfriend distract him. Yachi giggled quietly in the periphery of his concentration. He huffed and pressed his nose further into his text. He faintly heard the sound of her pencil etching away on her favorite archival paper. After several long moments of silence, Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

"Yacchan." Iwaizumi mentally cringed at the sound of his voice cracking. He was rewarded, though, with Yachi's embarrassed and startled squeaking.

"Iwaizumi-kun…?" Yachi looked up from her sketchbook.

"Are—" Iwaizumi swallowed as he looked up from the textbook. "… Let's go get dinner off campus tonight."

"…Are you asking me out on a date, Iwaizumi-kun?"

"Yes."

"You've _never_ asked me on a date," Yachi said, smiling softly. "Not since you first asked me out…"

"I know." Iwaizumi tried not to bite his lip. As weak as her smile made him—as intensely dazzling as it was, he wanted her to keep smiling. Nothing was more brilliant than Yachi's smile. "I want to make it up to you."

"Oh—" Yachi's smile burned Iwaizumi's skin. "Iwaizumi-kun, you don't have to make anything up to me, you know… We've both been really busy, and it's not like either of us really like going out…"

"Yacchan." Iwaizumi cut her off. "Its just dinner off campus…"

"I know—" Yachi bit her lip. Iwaizumi's gut twisted. She continued, "I just don't want you to think you _have_ to take me out for anything. I—I'm perfectly content sitting like this… Studying and doing homework together is comfortable to me. Is that weird?"

"I— No, it's not." Iwaizumi smiled. He gathered his things up and moved so that he was seated on the couch with Yachi. He set his study materials on the coffee table. "Can… I see what you're drawing?"

Yachi hesitated before offering him her sketchbook. He took it gingerly, respecting her trust by only looking at the page she had offered him. He was careful not to touch the graphite, as well, not wanting to smear the sketches. He knit his brows together.

"Do I really make these faces?" Iwaizumi asked her.

"Uh-huh," Yachi said, giggling. "You make _really_ great faces when you're studying. Makes for great emotive practice."

Iwaizumi quirked a brow at her. He handed her sketchbook back to her. Their fingers brushed together as Yachi took the book, and it was a sensation that Iwaizumi wasn't sure he'd ever really get used to—not that it was bad. He just wasn't used to… Well, being soft. He was always the rough, brutish one. Coarser than sandpaper. He'd never really had a need for softness until he met Yachi. He considered it a pleasant, very unexpected surprise when he found that Yachi could draw such a side from him that he didn't know he had. He had no regrets, of course. Iwaizumi withdrew his hands from the sketchbook before reaching out and gently cupping Yachi's cheeks. Her skin burned against his palms, reflecting her bright flush.

"H-Hajime…?" Yachi squeaked, dropping the sketchbook on her lap, lifting her hands to place them on top of Iwaizumi's.

The sound of his given name made him start. Never had she called him by name, at least not lie _that_. Iwaizumi apologized, starting to withdraw his hands from her face, but Yachi, surprisingly, held them firmly in place. She smiled at him, soft and reserved.

"Yacchan…?" It was Iwaizumi's turn to question her. She didn't answer. She only smiled more and Iwaizumi's heart stalled in his chest, stuttering like an engine trying but failing to turn over. Did she know what her smile did to him? He didn't think she did. Yachi leaned in, strangely bold of her, and brushed their noses together gently, the lightest of touches.

"…Hajime, you're…" Yachi paused, trying to find the words. "You're really a big softy, you know."

"What."

"You look gruff and mean and like a big bully sometimes," Yachi started. Iwaizumi frowned and was about to protest, but Yachi cut him off by continuing, "but I think you're more like a hedgehog. Cuter than you are mean. I— I think your spikes are all for show."

Another smile, and Iwaizumi's heart stuttered again. Yachi was going to kill him. And yet, she continued in her merciless praise.

"Hajime is my favorite grizzly hedgehog," she said. Yachi placed her hands on Iwaizumi's cheeks and smooshed them, smiling brightly. Iwaizumi closed his eyes so he wasn't staring at her radiance.

"…What are you trying to get out of me, Yacchan?" Iwaizumi asked, laughing as he was able to breathe again. "You're being _awfully_ complimentary."

"Who says I want anything?" Yachi pouted.

"You're calling me 'Hajime', for one," Iwaizumi said. "And those little compliments sound like you're trying to soften me."

"You're already soft," Yachi said. But then she sighed. "Well, I guess when you put it like _that_ …"

"Alright, what is it?" Iwaizumi took a hand from her face and placed it on one of hers, pressing it against his own cheek.

"I—well…" Yachi smiled sheepishly. "I may need to… Uhm. Borrow you for a few days? Maybe a weekend…?"

"Keep going." Iwaizumi knew she wasn't done yet, but figured she'd stop and keep stammering if he didn't encourage her.

"I have my my midterm coming up in my drawing class…" Yachi bit her lip. "And I kind of need a live model…"

Iwaizumi chuckled softly. He finally reopened his eyes just enough so he can lean forward and press their lips softly together. Yachi didn't start away from him—a good sign.

"Yacchan, you didn't need to butter me up for _that_." Iwaizumi smiled at her.

"Well—I—I mean—" Yachi stammered. Her bravery had run its course, or it was the kiss that had her reeling. "I didn't want to be too forward…"

"You could have just said you need a live model for your midterm project," Iwaizumi said, matter-of-factly. "Besides, I needed an excuse to stay away from Oikawa for a weekend anyway."

"Oh." Yachi smiled. She let his face go and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now I just feel silly."

"You _are_ silly." Iwaizumi laughed. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward, into his lap. She squeaked, but settled herself comfortably after some awkward wiggling. Iwaizumi continued, "I would be glad to help you with your art midterm project, Yacchan."

"This weekend, then…?"

"Sure. Whatever you need." Iwaizumi kissed the top of Yachi's head as he reached around her for the TV remote, all ideas of studying for econ dismissed from his head.

"Uhm." Yachi squeaked again.

"Hm…?"

"There is… A thing I forgot to mention…" Yachi mumbled.

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, curious and mildly interested. "What is it?"

"Uhm."

"Yacchan."

"N-nude modeling…"

"…Oh." Iwaizumi buried his face into blonde hair, hiding his flaming cheeks. " _Oh_."

 

It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
